sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News Sustainable Communities Act
January 2011 Sustainable Communities Act - 1st round ends and 2nd round starts, 28 January navca.org.uk, 28 January 2011 July 2010 April 2010 *Sustainable Communities (Amendment) Bill has received Royal Assent, 8 April communities.gov.uk, 8 April 2010 *Government "gives green light to top ten community bright ideas" following the Sustainable Communities Act, 6 April communities.gov.uk, 6 April 2010 The government says the 300 ideas originally submitted "varied considerably with some needing no Government action as local councils already have the powers to implement the changes themselves. The Government plans to continue work with the LGA to give all the proposals proper consideration." March 2010 February 2010 According to the UK Parliament website, Early Day Motion, EDM 143, Sustainable Communities Act Amendment Bill, has so far attracted 346 signatures 15:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) December 2009 *Private Members’ Bill to call on the Government for support, so Sustainable Communities Act not a one-off event, 4 Dec Ekklesia, 4 Dec 2009 August 2009 *Nearly 300 proposals submitted by councils under the first round of the Sustainable Communities Act, August 5 Local Government Association, August 5, 2009 Several authorities want to have the power to offer reduced business rates to help support local small and medium sized businesses. One council wants more detailed labelling to be introduced for food products so customers can make easier decisions about buying locally, another is arguing for a minimum standard of broadband access. *Under the Sustainable Communities Act - a law which obliges central government to listen to public proposals submitted to local authorities – Sheffield Council is calling for asylum seekers to be given the right to work in the UK. August 3 Sheffield City Council, August 3, 2009 June 2009 *Give communities access to derelict land to grow their own produce, say panel of Sheffield citizens, June 4 Sheffield City Council, June 4, 2009 October 2008 * Local Authorities once more raising revenue from local energy collection/production. Thus possibly eliminating Council Tax. Take advantage of the vast manufacturing, installation and operational opportunities on offer from renewable engineering. It is counter inflationary too! And can deal with Fuel Poverty, October 14 2008 localsustuk (email group) / Email group newsfeeds *Communities Secretary Hazel Blears invites ideas to improve local communities, October 14 Communities and Local Government, October 14 As part of the Sustainable Communities Act, the Secretary of State has invited local authorities, in discussion with the people they represent, to send in proposals on what central government can do to help improve the economic, social or environmental well-being of their local areas. forum :Acording to Communities and Local Government: :*The Sustainable Communities Act aims to promote the sustainability of local communities by encouraging the improvement of the economic, social or environmental well-being of the authority's area. It provides a channel for local people to ask central government, via their local authority, to take action. :*It will also increase transparency and accountability by identifying public funding that goes into each area by providing for the production of new local spending reports. :Local authorities have until 31 July 2009 to submit proposals to the Local Government Association, who has been appointed as the Selector under the terms of the Act. References